


Multi-fandom Drabbles

by sinecure



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of my drabbles - to be added to occasionally. For now, the fandoms include: Smallville, Doctor Who (2005), Buffy the Vampire Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-fandom Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Smallville.  
> I don't own Doctor Who.  
> I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

** Doctor Who Drabbles - Ninth Doctor/Rose, Tenth Doctor/Rose **

********

 

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose

"Sweater," the Doctor murmured in her ear, fingers gripping her bra. He fumbled with the clasp, trying to unhook the fasteners.

Half out of her jumper, Rose peered over her shoulder at him. "What?"

Glancing up from the contraption around her chest, he stared at the back of her head. "In America. Sweater, not jumper."

Frustration was evident in her voice as she yanked it off and tossed it aside, hair flying everywhere. "Don't really care." She spun and jumped on him.

"But, we're in Amer-- ah!" Her hand squeezed his cock, hard, and suddenly he didn't much care either.

 

********

 

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose

Tasting the Doctor's skin was like nothing Rose had imagined it would be. It was salt, texture, and sound. Sliding her tongue along his stomach, she felt his muscles tauten in response.

His fingers clenched in her hair, pressing her lower.

She dipped her head down and licked his cock at the base, digging her nails into his thighs, watching, through slitted eyes, as he pushed his head back, opening his mouth to gasp in air. "Forever?" he panted, dark eyes lowering to hers.

Fierce love shot through her. "Always and," she vowed, and then took him in her mouth.

 

********

 

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose

It wasn't often that the Doctor cried. Tears didn't come easily to him.

But now, as he watched Rose's life ebb away, watched as she hitched in her last breath and her body shook and went still, he couldn't stop them from falling. They splashed down onto her blood-soaked gown, dampening the stiffly drying material.

Resting his head on her stomach, he grieved for his lover.

Feeling a hand in his hair, he awoke, lifting his head up, slow with realization. Rose Tyler; dead at noon and born at nine. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at him. Reborn.

 

********

 

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose

He'd thought, at one time in his life, that he was a nomad, a loner, built only to stand on the outside of other people's lives, but he was starting to realize that, even though his life was the epitome of change, he'd been standing still.

So, he danced around Rose, and he flirted with her, and he kept her by his side, even as he pushed her away.

It was easy enough to get her to follow him anywhere, a look, a touch? She was his.

Watching her, asleep in his bed, he couldn't remember what loneliness felt like.

 

********

 

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose

Hangers rocked back and forth as Rose, in knickers and bra, pawed through her closet. It wasn't here. She needed it now, needed-- sighing, she leaned against the doorjamb. Needed him here with her, but that was impossible.

At a sound from her doorway, she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"Rose."

One bare foot settled over the other.

Footsteps crossed her room, different now. White trainers appeared beside her feet and a familiar sound reached her ears. Looking up, she saw leather.

"I'm still him."

He wrapped her in his arms. She inhaled familiarity, cheek against his unfamiliar chest.

 

********

 

**Character/Pairing:** Nine/Rose

"Come on," the Doctor called, scowling at Rose.

She rolled her eyes, running the last few yards toward him. "Oi, keep your knickers on."

His face twisted up in distaste. "There's a whole universe out there, Rose, and all of time to explore it in. It's ever-changing and constantly in flux-- I don't have time to keep my knickers on." Smirking, he leant closer, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. "Don't wear 'em anyway." With that, he turned and headed into the bright sun of a planet on the edge of the Criperion system, leaving Rose gaping at him.

 

********

 

**Character/Pairing:** Tenth Doctor (duplicate)/Rose

Tiptoeing down the paisley-carpeted hallway, Rose stopped just outside her bedroom door, Torchwood-weapon in hand, listening intently. She heard the buzzing noise again.

Daylight poured out of her room through the partially opened door, and she thought it should be cold and dark. A stranger in her flat wasn't a sunny, daylight event. Fear pounding in her, she took a deep breath and shoved the door open.

The Doctor snapped his head toward her, and she pressed her hand to her mouth, stifling laughter.

"I can't get this shaver to work," he told her, shaking her buzzing vibrator in frustration.

 

********

 

** Buffy the Vampire Slayer Drabbles - Spike/Willow **

 

"So, what? You wanna compare bad deeds now?" Spike raised his hand, letting his cigarette dangle from his lips. "I win."

Willow sighed, knowing he was right. "I just...."

Scooting to the edge of the bed, shoulders hunched, he glanced up at her. "Doesn't help to dwell on old nasties, Willow."

"But do you miss it? The killing?"

He climbed to his feet, staring into the darkness beyond Buffy's basement before shaking himself from his thoughts. "Every single second." Turning back to her, he dropped his cigarette to the floor and then crushed it under his boot. "Same as you."

 

********

 

** Smallville Drabbles - Chloe/Lex **

 

********

 

It was a ridiculously barbaric thing for Lex, Chloe was sure, but she didn't really mind. It was just ink under her skin. He was already there; why not make it permanent?

Clark knew something was different, just not what.

She didn't walk around in short sleeves to show off her shoulder, she just happened to have a lot of thin-strapped blouses. Besides, no one could see it.

The Kryptonite ink was only visible under Lex's touch, and in Clark's nausea.

Slipping into Jimmy's bed, Chloe smiled when he curled up against her, unknowingly pressing his lips to Lex's name.

 

********

**Double Drabble**

Sometimes Chloe hated Smallville and the freaks that it'd created. Other times, like now, she loved it. Sneaking past another guard, she pressed against the wall, waiting for him to make his final round.

Look left, then right, then move on--

He wasn't moving on.

Crap.

Using her stolen keycard, she slipped into the room behind her, shutting the door quietly.

"Chloe."

Jumping and spinning with a gasp, she came face to face with the man she was spying on.

Crap.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Lex. I was just--"

"Snooping. Again." His shook his head with a sigh. "You know I can't let this go."

She nodded, swallowing hard. He grabbed her arm, dragging her with him to his desk. Once there, he stared at her for a second, watching her fidget. She wondered what kind of punishment he had in store for her this time.

Grabbing her waist, he lifted her to his desk and kissed her hard, mouth open on hers, not bothering with sweet kisses and soft touches. This was Lex after all. He wrapped her legs around his waist and she melted into him knowing she'd lost this round.

She was 2-for-8.

Crap.

 

********

 

Chloe strode toward Lex's office, ignoring her former co-workers. Shoving his door open, she slipped inside, closed the door, and shut the blinds.

Lex sat back in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin, watching her with billionaire-amusement. "Did we have an appointment today?"

She turned, biting her lip, watching his eyes drop to her stark white t-shirt, taking in the bold black letters and picture.

I married Lex and all I got was this fake baby.

Sitting up with a snort of laughter, he crossed to her, drawing her into his arms. "Lana's birthday present?"

"Think she'll like it?"

 

********

 

Lex thrust quickly into his hand, grunting with each stroke. Chloe wouldn't let him taste her, wouldn't let him sink inside her, wouldn't let him--

Fuck!

His cock spasmed, spurting his seed all over his hand and thigh. Hips bucking into his own flesh, he squeezed his eyes tight, remembering the way she'd smelled when she'd been in his office that afternoon. She'd never forgive him now.

Never let him bury his head between her legs or fuck her the way he'd wanted to for months. Never let him be the man he wanted--

He'd been right to fire her.

 

********

 

Because Chloe was on his lap, riding him from above, her breasts--still bound in her bra at his insistence--so tantalizingly close. Because she was tied to his bed, writhing beneath his touches and his tongue.

Because his cock wanted more of her.

Because, sometimes, she didn't understand that pleasure and pain went together.

Because she'd written another article about him, and she needed to understand where her true loyalties lay. Because she was insistent that they weren't with him.

Because she'd fucked him and then gone to see Clark.

Because Lex needed to tell her he loved her.

 

********

 

It was dirty and rough when they fucked. Nothing like the sweet touches of Jimmy, or the startled feel of Clark when she'd managed to lock lips with him. With Lex, it was fucking, and Chloe loved that that was all it was. He called it mating, not even wanting to let it rise to the level of fucking.

She was a body to slake his lust in.

He was someone who could get her off.

Two months later, he grabbed her hand, pulling her back beside him when she got up to leave. "Stay."

She pulled free desperately. "No."

 

********

 

**STRIKE ONE**

Chloe shoved Lex from her. "You're drunk."

"Yes," he agreed, over-enunciating his words. "I am very drunk." He tried, once again, to pull her to him, but she squirmed free, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fuck you, Chloe." He stalked toward her, unfocused eyes intent.

Rolling her eyes, she moved past him, grabbing her bag and tossing him a finger over her shoulder. "Fuck this, Lex. I'm not gonna be a drunken, pity fuck for you." No matter how much she was tempted.

Watching her leave, Lex straightened up, shaking off the drunken image.

Strike one.

 

********

 

**STRIKE TWO**

Chloe glanced at Lex, catching him watching her intently with a frown on his face; as if she were the clichéd puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. He noticed her gaze and quickly hid the frown behind an expectant look.

"Lex," she sighed, handing him his flash drive, wondering if he were drunk again, "this isn't encoded. It's not even code. It's just... gobbledygook."

"Really." His mouth twitched, brows lowering in puzzlement. "Odd."

She glanced at her watch. "I'm now really late for my date, so, thank you." She could've sworn she heard him mumble 'strike two' as she left.

 

********

 

**STRIKE THREE**

Feeling her date's fingers tighten around hers, Chloe got a bad feeling in her gut.

"Chloe," a voice said smoothly from behind her, making the feeling solidify, "And Bruce," Lex added, almost as an afterthought.

Wondering why Lex kept getting thrown into her life these past few weeks, she looked up, smile freezing on her lips at the blonde wrapped around him. "Lex," she choked out, trying to define the feelings tearing through her. "What are--"

The blonde whispered in his ear, but Lex stayed focused on Chloe, watching. Waiting.

Then he smiled, muttered, "Strike three," and walked away.

 

********

 

**HOME RUN**

Skulking outside of Lex's office wasn't accomplishing anything. Straightening her shoulders, Chloe pushed the doors open and strode across the room to his desk. "So, I think that I-- and you've-- fuck it." Ignoring his confused frown, she circled his desk, grabbed his tie, and kissed him.

"What--"

The voice wasn't his. She was pretty sure it was Clark's, from the doorway, but she ignored him as Lex slid an arm around her waist and kissed her thoroughly, dragging her to his lap.

"It's about time," he muttered, lips curving up.

"You mean, 'home run' don't you?" she teased.

 

********


End file.
